Cenaria
Cenaria is devided into four main areas: Phrita in the west, Prázdný in the center, Ostrovy in the north, and Kerita in the lower east. The entire area is covered in snow and ice, with the exception of Kerita, year round. Phrita Located on the weastern side, Phrita is the second warmest area in Cenaria. Civilization clings tightly to the coast, as food is scarce the closer you get to Prázdný. The architecture of the area is simple, with log cabings by no means standing alone or seeming abnormal to those living in the area. The majority of the towns and villages in Phrita are fishing towns with a few larger ones also dabbaling in oversea trading. Trade with the other parts of Cenaria is extreamly limited, however, as passing through Prázdný is far to dangerous and expensive to get a reasonable profit. That being said, many of the towns keep to themselves and do not warmly invite strangers into their homes. The food eaten, while mostly fish, is often hearty and spiced rather strongly. The further one gets from the coast the more easily one can find more exotic snow beasts and creatures being eaten as the main corse for supper. While near the coast one will usually find larger fish or other sea creatures as the main dish. No matter where one looked in Phrita, however, the food would, nine times out of ten, be spicy and hot. Prázdný Meaning 'empty' Prázdný fits its name very well indeed. The entire area is winter all year long, with what little sun there is being very weak, making it the 3rd coldest part of Cenaria. Most of the terrain is ice and frozen lakes with a layer of snow in most areas making it at least somewhat easier to traverse. The animals are scarce on land, but under the ice of the countless frozen lakes the water is fit to bursting with life. However, most of what lives in the water is toxic unless properly dealt with and cooked in the correct manner. There are few signs of civilization in Prázdný, but there is some. What few civilizations there are that brave the harsh terrain are usually burrowed under the wind and snow, or walled in with a dome of magic to protect them. The mojority of the settlers of Prázdný chose the areas near the borders of the other areas of Cenaria, but there are a handful that live very close to the center. The food that the locals enjoy most is highly exotic to most and has a very hollow, light, and airy taste and feel to it most of the time. Many die from impropperly prepared meals, but some say the taste is worth it. Again, the food of Prázdný is mostly fish and sea creatures, but they are far more exotic and strange than those one would ever dream of finding in other areas of Cenaria. Ostrovy The northern most and coldest part of Cenaria. Ostrovy is made up of many islands and reaches up to the top of the globe. There are even fewer people here than in Prázdný, but there are those that dare to live here. Though all civilization stops after about two miles from the southern coasts. The land is totally barren of life after just six miles from the southern coasts and strange beasts indeed live in those six miles. The people of the land are just as cold as the land itself. They don't take kindly to strangers at all, and they usually don't get along with the other members of their town either. The food that people in Ostrovy enjoy is bland and tasteless. They only eat it because they would die if they didn't. Everyone is underweight, and the warmest coats immaginable are crafted in this area. The best thermal and fire mages are also usually native to this area. The people of Ostrovy are very cultural when it comes to following gods, however, no one is quite sure what gods they follow, as they do not tell anyone who asks, no matter how much they think they've warmed up to them. Kerita The warmest and most advanced area of Cenaria. Kerita is somewhat triangular in shape with settlements all throughout its land, with a more heavy presence along the coasts, particularly in the warmer southern area of Kerita. This is by far the most populated area of Cenaria making up more than 70% of the population of Cenaria. That being said, it is still, however, not very dense in population numbers. The town with the highest population being somewhere around 200. Kerita is is the only part of Cenaria that is not covered in snow and ice all year. During mid summer the snow actually melts enough for one to see the dirt, this makes it possible for smaller plants to grow. All the small plants, however, are poisonous unless used or treated properly. The food of the area, like Phrita, is heavily spiced, however, it is a more mild spicey flavour with more veriety in most spice racks in the kitchens. Fish is a common meal, as in most areas of Cenaria, but there are many other small animals that commonly adorn the dinner table. Since many of the towns of Kerita are trading towns there are many things exotic to the area the people of Kerita enjoy as well. 'History' (This section is a work in progress.) 'Flora' (Also a work in progress.) 'Fauna' (Working on it.) 'Magical Styles' (Working on it~) 'Technological Overview' (Look, I'm doing the best I can, I started a few hours ago and I'm tired, it's almost 3am, I'll get this done as soon as I can. Category:Geography Category:World